


I Need an Exorcism

by x_somnio



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_somnio/pseuds/x_somnio
Summary: He's speaking, speaking for me,"I'm a worthless human being."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little sort of vent-y vignette. Based off of the Vocaloid song Exorcism by Creep-P/Eyeris.

Ah, yes, 2 AM. 

Prime 'breakdown in the bathroom' time. 

Nathan paced about his bathroom, refusing to look in the mirror. Afraid of either facing the bags so visible under his eyes, or himself. 

Well, to be honest, it was more himself.

He'd been deathly restless lately, to the point it was affecting his work ethic. And it was not like him. Brett asked, Morgan asked, everybody asked. The same words, being said to him, over and over again-- was it really as much as he was thinking, or was it only a few times? 

  
"Nate, you need some sleep."  
"Nate, you don't look so good."  
"Nate, are you okay?"  
  


Was he okay? He couldn't tell. (Well, actually, if he was pacing about his bathroom in the dead of night at 2 in the goddamn morning, he probably wasn't.) But being restless wasn't his only problem. The voice, him, he'd risen again,  _but he swore he'd gone and disappeared long ago._

 _"What's wrong, Nathan? Is that any way to treat an old friend?"_ The voice murmured, low, sickly sweet, but dripping with such malice it made his shoulders lock up.  _"Don't tell me you don't remember me... wait, you do, don't you? Didn't you miss me? I loved you."_

_Like criticizing every small thing I did-- getting an answer wrong, tripping, stuttering, TALKING-- was love._

_"I protected you. I protected you from everything."_ He whispered, and Nate could  _swear_ he felt the shadow, the entity--  _whatever the hell it was--_ swirling about his mind, swirling about  _him_ , whispering into his ear.  _"People will only hurt you."_

_No. No, you will only hurt people, you'll only make me hurt people--_

Nate held his head in his hands and stared at the mirror, though he'd so feared. 

He looked as tired as he felt, with hair unkempt and circles under his eyes. He stared, stared, stared, swearing he'd just seen a flicker, a rush of black, just behind him-- why? Oh god, maybe this was just him freaking out over stress, calm the  _fuck_ down, Nate, just get back to bed--  
  
 _"I helped you. I helped you realize so many things about yourself. You do realize that I control you, I've **ALWAYS** had control of you." _ He growled now.  _"You don't want to make me angry, do you?"_ Nate stared into the eyes of his own fearful reflection, breathing hard as he gripped the edge of the sink counter tightly.  
 _"I can do so many things. I can make **you** do so many things. I could even strangle  **her** now, had I wished..._ _But only if you continue to resist."_

Nate gulped back what he felt was a sob--  _please, don't cry now, you can't, you CAN'T, PLEASE._

 _"Just listen to everything I say. It'll be just like it was before. I helped you, remember? You're nothing without me. I am you, you're me, you're **nothing.** You're worthless without me, without my help._ _"_ Nate let go of the sink counter and slowly sank down to his knees, trying to stop himself from fucking crying.   
 _"I could take your hands-- **our** hands-- and strangle her until she doesn't even croak. I could take a knife from the kitchen and stab her until her heart stops bleeding, until her blood has completely stained the sheets. I could cut her open-- oh, Nathan, I could do so many things. Just listen to me again, won't you? You don't want her to get hurt, do you?"_

Nate shook his head, gritting his teeth.  _I can't fight you, can I?_ _You'll only hurt her. You'll only hurt her._

_Please don't hurt her._

**_"Good boy. Don't you see now? You were nothing without me then, you're nothing without me even now. You better play nice, Nathan."_ **

Nate stood again and washed his face, looking up at his reflection in the mirror. 

_**"Because if you don't, I won't either."** _ ****

 


End file.
